dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 33
Episode 33 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It is the second appearance of the Bible Reloaded guys, Hugo and Jake. Prev: Episode 32 Next: Episode 34 Highlights * Shanny's severe retardation * Ryan Wiley being a scumbag again * The second appearance of Hugo and Jake * Homosexual Impressions - 2:19:10 * TJFucksThings asking a shitty question - 2:59:36 Videos Played # DISNEY IS SATANIC PROPAGANDA !!! # Creationist Denies the Existence of the Moon # Making it as Simple as Possible for The Drunken Peasants # The Reptilian Showed Up (deleted) # Anthony fired (not found) # Man sees Jesus in an Apple (not found) # Cop attacks kid in a wheelchair (not found) # Man finds a severed arm in the front yard (not found) Part 1 TJ read an article of 10 questions that atheists cannot truly answer including such great valid questions such as "what about miracles?" and "Where did you get your morals from?". Hugo and Jake couldn't come up with a good answer thus proving that the Bible is true. After that irrefutable atheist pwnage, Hugo, Jake, and the peasants played a video from the great Vigilant Christian exposing the satanic industry called Disney. Mario showed how Disney is a Freemason company that has an agenda of making kids ungodly and turning them into sex-addicted sluts. His proof was that theirs a Club 33 in Disneyland. Also Ben is 33 and it's episode 33 so the Drunken Peasants are satanic as well. He also had so much knowledge of Disney that he called Donald Duck Daffy Duck. They played a video of a delusional moron called ShannyIsMe in a hangout in which she said that she doesn't believe in planets or other astrology science mumbo jumbo, and that she also believes that stars are angels and that the moon and the Sun are only light sources. They played a video about Ryan Wiley showing off his intellect to the Drunken Peasants with his math degree and complaining about popular atheists for the 300th time. This lasted about 45 minutes. After that pile of garbage, they took a break. Part 2 Hugo, Jake, and the peasants returned and played a video of everyone's favorite shaman, Patrick Coleman, talking about his encounter with 7 reptilians. TJ and Ben were so aroused by his hair they had to get him on the show. They played a news story about how Anthony was fired from his radio show for being a proud psychopath. After that, they played a video of a man who claimed to see Jesus in an apple, even though it looks absolutely nothing like him. They played a video of an asshole cop who pushed a handicapped kid for accidentally rolling onto his foot. They played a new story about a man who found a severed arm in his front yard. They then proceeded to the Q&A Segment. Quotes * "So sinful, SO SINFUL" -TJ mocking The Vigilant Christian * "I can pull the banana out, you can't remove the giant mole on your face" -TJ responding to Ryan Trivia * ShannyIsMe is so retarded she makes G Man look like Albert Einstein. * When Ryan Wiley opens his mouth, it always appears he only has two teeth. * Ryan Wiley is a reprehensible scumbag. * TJFucksThings revealed that his name is Josh Clancy. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring The Bible Reloaded Category:Episodes featuring Patrick Coleman Category:Episodes featuring Guests